Beyond Time and Space
by Fer-AlternH
Summary: Lost and lonely, both felt that way. History had put them together, and history will set them apart. But time and space will unite them when they need each other.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I used to publish this, so how can I own Hetalia?

AN/ second fanfiction, it may be full of grammatical, spelling errors, mainly because English is not my first language. Every criticism is gladly accepted

Warnings: alcohol consumption, sensitive topics? (Maybe) (I'm bad with warnings) probably badly written.

* * *

Beyond Time and Space

I'm annoyed- he stated bitterly. He wasn't anywhere near happy, that was obvious, if he had been in a good mood he wouldn't be trashing himself in a bar, and he obviously wouldn't be in that damn frog's company.  
-England, you are always annoyed- answered France, taking the wine bottle in his hand, as he read the brand, he couldn't help but chuckle. Since when did England drank French wine? His blue eyes gazed at his companion, England was nowhere near sober, yet he wasn't drunk.

-No, I'm only annoyed when you're near -France gave a long sigh, it didn't mattered how many centuries they had been side by side. He still couldn't understand him. -Well, what's annoying you, aside from my presence  
-Your whole existence - France frowned while he served wine into a glass, admiring the deep crimson colour of it. -As well as my own... - France had to raise an eyebrow at that. England's face was contorted in a sorrowful expression.

-Why are we here France?

-Well, we are here to get our asses drunk and probably pick a fight

England shook his head slowly, like he was scolding a little child. - No, I mean, what are we doing _here? _It's annoying not to know - England took a sip of wine, the liquid was delicious, but he wouldn't tell the proud frog any compliments about his country's alcoholic pride and joy. -England, are you really questioning that? After all this years? - France deep blue eyes were fixated on his own, England evaded them. How many times had he seen them: wild, saddened, passionate and dare he say it, full of compassion? Way to much for his liking. -Yes - the answer came as a hiss. He played with the glass before taking another sip of his drink.

-Well, it's obvious darling, we are part of a country, an abstract idea that somehow became real, and we are able to live. Do we need to know anything else? - England shook his head, starting to feel lightheaded. Still he had to ask:

-And, ... If we are just toys France? This all - he pointed to himself - seems as a joke -the hurt look in the emerald eyed man told France what England would never dare to say out loud. - immortality, intelligence, power, feelings, hopes, fears, sense of individuality... It doesn't make sense. Why do we have all that, yet it feels so bloody empty inside!? - France winced as England's words were spoken as pure venom... Even so, he understood: the need of an explanation, a reason, a single reason why they were necessary, like an epiphany. But it never came, in all his years living, he had not even once being close to explain the existence of the countries personifications. If it was a joke, it was a cruel one. - Maybe it's a joke, maybe it's a miracle...

-Miracle or not, we are still void of any real feelings France... -England looked at the table as if the wood patterns were suddenly interesting. - Many times, I had dreamt, of having a wife, that would love me and to love her back. Of having children, just to spoil them, and a big house, far away from here... But dreaming is pointless,I'm still here, chained to this city, to this country and I can't help but wonder... What is happiness? I'm certain is not that sick feeling we countries get by beating each other senseless. Have we ever felt happiness, I mean, true happiness? All we saw, all we did, can't be buried and forgotten so easily, humans are born and die everyday,but we... - England was cut off by France throwing him a severe yet concerned look -We stay here, where we belong...

England closed his eyes, as if France's words were difficult to comprehend. -Hilarious...  
-What's hilarious?  
-Your face - France was unamused, - that...and the way things are now, can't you remember the old days?  
-Dear, I remember them way better than I would like to... - England laughed, for the first time in two days. He should expect that from France. Poor sentimental France. -You'll never change frog  
-You won't change either Love... - England wanted to bicker at France about the way he addressed him, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly comforted by it. -true, yet it seems so confusing. How are we able to fall many times, and still stand like nothing happened?

France took another sip of wine, smiling pleasantly as the flavour tingled his taste buds. He enjoyed simple things in life, he had learned after his second revolution, nothing lasts forever, not even countries, and simple things as drinking, could bring pleasure to his soul if he could still stand by the end of the night. Those little pleasures was all he had left. He eyed his companion, those big deep forest green eyes pleading for an answer. France had to wonder if those eyes were always so confused, probably it was just their drunk haze revealing their little secrets. And he remembered all those times during their long lives that they had been in that exact position, they were few, and meaningful.

-Everything happened, and we stand, because we have too, we are all broken to a degree - England grimaced - ones more than others... Some can't even smile anymore - France raised his glass, to the artificial light of the lamp near them. The crimson liquid turned transparent pink. - it's not beautiful, but it's our history, our world, our doings, we all carry our fair share of ghosts. - France eyes were looking to a point beyond time and space, like remembering something beautiful yet sad.

One single world, an apology, one that he would feel in the very depts of his heart, England was honestly sorry about all the things he and France had to go through because of him. Yet, he couldn't, he was too proud, or maybe to bold to say it without evoking images that neither of the would want to remember... After all, it was to late to apologise.

Then France smiled fondly at him. -I love you with a burning passion England - England just smiled - You love the whole world... And you're in love with no one.  
-And you resent the whole world... And hate no one. Lets stop acting like we don't know ourselves England. I told you I love you, because its true.  
-Well, I Hate you  
-Same thing. - England drank a little more wine, smiling at France, they were so different yet so alike. Both could see right into the others soul, and still be confused by the way the other acts. -In that case I love you too frog  
-And I hate you darling. - they both clinked their glasses together, to make a toast, a toast to love, to hate,to history and for the future.

-I wonder where we will be in a century... - France suddenly said. England smirked - Probably sat in a place that sells whatever alcohol we drink in the future, in this same position, with this same conversation, the difference is that you will call to see me, not the other way around like today  
It was France turn to smirk -We'll see  
England's face mortified suddenly, France didn't even had to ask -What if one of us is not around anymore? - France voiced England's thoughts, the other just nodded looking away. He would never admit his fear of being alone. -Then, the one that is still alive should toast for what we shared, this unlikely friendship, and I'm sure, the other will wait for him, a century, a hundred years, a whole eternity, because, I'll wait for you England, would you do that for me?

- Of course Frog, I'm a gentleman after all.

They both laughed, they were tipsy, yet it seemed that the conversation was too deep for both of them to really ignore what they said. Both of them made a secret bow to each other, they won't left the other by himself and will wait for each other the whole eternity if necessary. They were lonely, but being alone together made it easier.

-I miss war... am I a bad person? - France smiled. -Of course you are a bad person, but not because you miss war. You are a bad person, because we all are.  
-France, I miss the ear splitting screams, the adrenaline pumping through my veins like pure drug, I miss the power, the feeling of having the world in my hands. - France just listened, drinking more wine, there was just one quarter of the bottle left, what was surprising since he an England usually were on their third bottle at that time of the night. -But mainly I miss the Pain, the only feeling that I can enjoy because its mine, the pain of being cut, of being burnt, it's only my pain, is the only moment when I don't care about my people: War. Where I can die, and I fight to survive.

France chuckled, serving his companion what was left of the wine. -I have to agree with you in that one, sometimes is better feeling pain than feeling nothing at all. - England drank all the wine in one swift movement then nodded drunkenly -Pain is better than nothing- France asked for the bill. -I think one bottle is enough for tonight. - England agreed, a headache was starting to form at his temples.

Once the bill was paid both got out of the Pub, ready to part ways, France offered like he always did, driving England home. The other will decline the offer, always worried if France would drive through the Euro tunnel safely. He had mentioned to France that he could stay at his house, France, like always had declined the offer, to give England the privacy he needed after a drinking night. It was certainly a routine both had acquired with time. As a cab parked in front of the pub, France waved goodbye to England while opening the door of his vehicle, England waved back and entered the black cab, both engines started and soon both cars were going on opposite directions.

Beyond Time and Space, both knew, no matter what happened, they'll both end sitting one in front of the other, because deep inside, it seemed it was the only place they fitted, history had put them together, history will set them apart, but time and space will unite them when they need each other.


End file.
